The Lighthouse Inn
The Lighthouse Inn is the third episode of the first season of Ghost Hunters. Synopsis The guys probe alleged paranormal activity in a restaurant.https://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/ghost-hunters/episodes-season-1/191528/ Sites The building was constructed and finished in 1902 as a private country home for steel industry magnate Charles S. Guthrie and designed by famous architect William Ralph Emerson. The owner later died four years later, and his widow sold off the land and the house itself in the 20's. It later opened as an inn in 1927 and become a popular hotel and eating establishment. The next venue is the Stone's Public House, built in 1834 as a hotel called the Railroad House and owned by John Stone, former milia captain and businessman. It was allegedly part of the Underground Railroad. Stone died in 1858, leaving another man to buy the property but leaving the building in a state of disrepair. Leonard "Cappy" Fournier later bought the building and restored it as an Irish pub in 1976, and noticed paranormal activity beginning in 1983. Investigation During the briefing in the previous episode, Jason and Grant bicker over literal latecomer Brian Bell, set to co-help with he equipment and who later joins the team for the new case. In the Lighthouse Inn, the team is told by manager Federico that about the story of a bride who, in 1930, fell down the main staircase and broke her neck. Several staff members have seen her ghost walking down the stairs, and heard noises in the tunnels that make up the basement. Guests have reported TVs and their electronic beds turning on and off, and the door to Room 26 opens by itself. A woman staying in the room reported her bed being shaken by a figure, blaming the jealous bride. Tension escalates between Brian Harnois and Brian Bell over responsibility for the equipment. In the tunnels below the Inn, Steve is "touched" by an unseen force putting about 15 pounds of pressure on his back, while Kristin - Brian Bell's girlfriend and fellow TAPS member - monitors a sudden 20- to 30-degree drop in temperature. Next stop is Ashland, Mass., and Stone's Public House, a tavern built in the 1800s. There was a little girl who died after having been hit by a train, and she supposedly now haunts the establishment. According to an employee, Theresa, the dining room was the venue of an infamous poker game where Mr. Stone shot a man suspected of cheating, leading to an instance where a waitress saw the spirit of a gentlemen there. The basement, with a tunnel connected to the Underground Railroad, is suspected of having activity and holds the room where the little girl died, and which still holds her suspected bloody clothes. However, she has been seen in the upstairs, notably in one instances staring out a window. Results The findings for the Inn prove inconclusive. Brian and Steve find a recording with an "orb", but Jason and Grant don't find it peculiar. Another recording finds a flash of light, but the lead investigators fear a camera malfunction But Steve's experience and credibility (given he's a police officer) carry a lot of weight with Jason. In the tavern, the team records another flash of light. However, this one did cast a reflection against the wooden chairs and table, as well as a shadow in the wall. But when the team tries to debunk it, they find an IR illuminator can make a similar light produced. In the same room, an EVP reveals the spoken words "We're not." Investigators References Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes